Something About You
by Staecia
Summary: Hermione mencium Draco singkat. "aku harap itu cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa juga ada sesuatu tentangmu yang merubahku. Yang merubah seorang Hermione Granger menjadi seorang gadis bodoh yang mencintai Draco Malfoy dalam diam," / oneshoot


maafkan akan ketidakjelasan semua fic yang pernah saya buat :v

well, ini fic lainnya, sama aja gak jelasnya. selamat membaca

.

.

 **Something About You**

by: Staecia

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) dan sebagainya

.

.

.

"hei Granger! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Draco. Draco duduk dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Matanya beralih dari Hermione menuju buku yang ada di tangannya.

"tentu saja patroli, musang bodoh," kata Hermione sebal. "sebaiknya kau ikut berpatroli atau akan kulaporkan pada prof. McGonagall karena bersikap tidak professional," kata Hermione sambil berjalan keluar dari asrama ketua murid.

Dengan malas, Draco berdiri dan mengambil jubahnya kasar. Draco berjalan mengikuti Hermione keluar dari asrama ketua murid, bersiap memberi hukuman pada murid-murid yang melanggar jam malam. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada satupun murid yang mereka temui di sepanjang koridor. Sesekali Draco merapikan rambut pirangnya saat menemukan benda apa saja yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bercermin.

Mereka sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh koridor saat Hermione teringat akan kekasihnya yang sejak pagi tadi tidak mengabarinya. "kau duluan saja ke asrama. Aku akan menemui Harry di asrama Gryffindor," kata Hermione sambil berjalan meninggalkan Draco.

 _'pasti weasel bodoh itu yang ditemuinya, bukan potter. Bagainama bisa dia berpacaran dengan orang sebodoh weasel dan tetap pintar?_ ' pikir Draco.

Draco sudah sangat lelah dan mulai mengantuk. Namun rasa penasaran Draco mengalahkan kantuknya, membuat dia mengikuti sang ketua murid perempuan menuju asrama Gryffindor secara diam-diam. Dia tidak pernah menyukai hubungan partner ketua muridnya dengan Redhead bodoh itu.

Rasa kantuknya membuat perjalanan menuju asrama Gryffindor terasa sangat jauh dan lama. Dalam hati dia sedikit menyesali pilihannya mengikuti Hermione seperti seorang penjahat tapi sudah terlanjur terjadi, maka dia tetap melanjutkannya.

Belum sempat Draco melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi, dia mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalinya. Hermione. Dia terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Suaranya bergetar, jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Draco bertahan dalam posisinya dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Enough Ron!" bentak Hermione pada kekasihnya itu. Ron memang keterlaluan. Meskipun telah memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Hermione, dia masih saja terus mencari yang lebih baik. Bulan kemarin Ron dipergoki oleh adiknya sendiri sedang bermesraan dengan Romilda Vane. Kali ini, Hermione sendiri yang mendapati kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan Lavender Brown di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk.

"b-but Mione. Please," Ron memasang wajah memelas andalannya. Setiap kali Hermione memarahinya, dia akan selalu luluh dengan tatapan itu. Namun Hermione terlalu lelah dengan sikap kekasihnya itu hingga kali ini senjata Ron sudah tidak mempengaruhi Hermione lagi. "aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi Ron," perlahan air mata Hermione mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Dengan langkah aristrokatnya, dan dagu yang terangkat Draco berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang berseteru. _'aku tak percaya seorang weasel bodoh sepertinya merasa dirinya hebat hingga berani mempermainkan hati wanita'_ pikir pria itu dalam hatinya.

"sedang apa kalian bertiga disini?" tanya Draco.

"bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" bentak Ron. "oh tentu itu urusanku, bodoh! Aku ketua murid dan ini sudah lewat dari jam malam. Ah ya, melihat kau berada disini berduaan sebelum Granger datang, dan kau membuat ketua murid perempuan menangis seperti orang bodoh, kurasa potongan 50 poin dari asrama Gryffindor untuk Ms. Brown dan kau, serta satu detensi cukup," kata Draco. Pria berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan seringaian andalannya.

"dan Granger, berhenti menangis dan kembali ke asrama atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada prof. McGonagall karena bersikap tidak professional" kata Draco pada Hermione, mengembalikan kata-kata gadis itu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Draco tidak tahu apa menangis dapat dikategorikan sebagai sikap yang tidak professional atau tidak, tapi dia tidak suka dengan sikap Weasley seolah-olah dia hebat saja.

...

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Draco. Hermione masih saja menangis hingga sampai di ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Malfoy. Untuk apa kau tanyakan lagi?" Hermione membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menaruh tongkat sihirnya di atas meja.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang aku maksud," kata Draco. Dia menuang cokelat panas ke dalam piala miliknya dan milik Hermione. Sejak perang berakhir, hubungan keduanya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Mereka saling menghibur dan membantu meski masih tetap saling memantrai pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Entahlah, Malfoy. Aku hanya-" Draco menyerahkan piala berisi cokelat panas pada Hermione.

"Terlalu mencintainya?" tanya Draco lagi. "yaah. Dan terimakasih untuk cokelatnya," jawab Hermione.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu seperti itu Granger. Kau sendiri tahu kalau Weasel tidak cukup baik untukmu."

"Weasley, Malfoy. Please," kata Hermione membenarkan.

"Yah terserah," Draco memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan menghadap ke arah Hermione. "kau tahu, Granger. Masih banyak pria di luar sana yang mungkin jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada red head bodoh itu".

"Baiklah, sebutkan satu jika kau bisa!" tantang Hermione.

"McLaggen?" jawab Draco asal. Hermione mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Draco. "untuk seseorang yang berada di peringkat kedua tepat setelah aku, kau bodoh Malfoy. Pria itu nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan Ron," kata Hermione putus asa.

"Okay Granger baiklah, tapi tak bisakah kau melihat orang-orang di sekelilingmu? Masih ada orang yang jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada Weasel bodoh itu, Hermione" Draco mulai tak sabaran. Dia menyukai Hermione. Tidak, dia mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya. Dia mulai mencintai Hermione sejak gadis itu mengurusi apa saja yang dia lakukan. Menyebalkan, namun dia menyukainya. Tapi, dengan segala keangkuhan yang dia miliki sejak lahir, untuk menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Hermione Granger bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Hermione menatap Draco heran. Draco tidak pernah memanggil Hermione dengan namanya, kecuali dia sedang sangat membutuhkan sesuatu atau sedang merayunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Malfoy? Kau sedang berusaha menjodohkanku dengan kedua sahabatmu lagi? Jangan harap aku akan menerimanya," Hermione menatapnya sebal, lalu dengan kasar dia mengambil cokelat panasnya dan meneguknya.

"bukan itu yang aku bicarakan Granger! Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan semburan cokelat panas dari Hermione. "oh hell, Granger! Kau benar-benar merusak suasana," Draco segera mencari-cari tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra pembersih pada baju dan wajahnya.

"Maaf," kata Hermione pelan "aku hanya kaget dengan ucapanmu barusan"

"Aku tak ingin maaf darimu Granger. Setidaknya jawablah," kata Malfoy yang sudah kembali duduk menghadap Hermione.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku jawab Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menghela nafas. Kalau saja dia masih seperti Draco yang dulu, mungkin dia telah mengutuk Hermione. "well, untuk seorang _miss-know-it-all_ kau bodoh, Hermione. Baiklah akan kuulangi. Hermione Jean Granger, aku Draco Lucius Malfoy, mencintaimu. Sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan meninggalkan Weasley bodoh itu?" tanya Draco. Kedua tangan pucatnya telah berhasil menggenggam tangan Hermione. "Malfoy, cara berguraumu tak lucu," kata Hermione.

Kali ini Draco mulai benar-benar kesal dengan gadis yang ada di Hadapannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia mencium Hermione cepat. "apa itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hermione? Apa wajahku terlihat tidak serius? Apa itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa sesuatu tentangmu telah benar-benar merubah seorang Draco Malfoy yang selalu mempermainkan gadis-gadis yang mencintainya jadi hanya mencintai seorang gadis saja? Hell. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku setahun belakangan ini. Aku mencintaimu Granger. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," kata Draco.

Hermione diam. Dia sedikit terguncang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang dulu sangat membencinya, baru sama menyatakan cinta padanya, pada seorang muggle born, seorang Hermione Granger sahabat Harry Potter.

Hermione mencium Draco singkat. "aku harap itu cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa juga ada sesuatu tentangmu yang merubahku. Yang merubah seorang Hermione Granger menjadi seorang gadis bodoh yang mencintai Draco Malfoy dalam diam," kata Hermione. Wajahnya bersemu merah, sama seperti rambut para Weasley.

"love, Hermione, kekasihku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu," kata Draco sambil membelai rambut Hermione. Hermione tertawa mendengar panggilan barunya dari Draco.

"selalu?" tanya Hermione sambil mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya itu.

"always, love. Always"

 **FIN**


End file.
